


Trapped

by shesasurvivor (starkist)



Series: Daughters of the Force [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Empire Strikes Back AU, F/M, Rebelcaptain - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkist/pseuds/shesasurvivor
Summary: AU, taking place during the events of The Empire Strikes Back. After their speeder crashes in the Battle of Hoth, Jyn and Cassian decide, rather foolishly, to take on an Imperial Walker on their own. RebelCaptain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw Rogue One, and naturally, I needed all the AUs where Jyn and Cassian survived and went on to fight in the rebellion as lovers. I loved them together, and I cried so hard when they died! So here's an AU that places them in the events of The Empire Strikes Back; namely, the Battle of Hoth. Response to a prompt on Tumblr, 'Got stuck in AT-AT.'
> 
> Also, even though this story has very little to do with Leia, I want to dedicate this story to Carrie Fisher. My heart broke the day she died, and Leia and Carrie both have held a profound influence on my life. I already miss her so much. May she rest in peace.
> 
> Finally, if you liked this, feel free to follow me on Tumblr! My username over there is shesasurvivor.

There was a major jolt that echoed throughout the cramped T-47 and all the way up through Jyn’s body as the airspeeder crashed into the sparkling white snow. For a moment, all she could do was sit there, hovering in the hazy world of shock. She was vaguely aware of something deep inside of her urging her to recover, a voice that grew louder as she became accustomed to reality.  _ Move.  _ **_Now._ **

 

She forced herself to open her eyes, and in front of her found a scene of thick, dark, black smoke billowing up in front of her. So the crash really had been as bad as she thought. But she didn’t panic. Jyn had been in situations like this too many time before. Panicking was a luxury she didn’t have; she had to move, and now, or any number of potential deaths might befall her.

 

“Jyn,” the male voice coughed from behind her. “Jyn, are you alright?”

 

“I’m fine,” she reassured Cassian. “You?”

 

“I’m fine. I think,” he coughed again. He sounded fine. Cassian, much like Jyn, had survived as much as Jyn had. And both had made it through much worse together. That was why they flew as partners now. They were, both in and out of the cockpit. And maybe even more than that…

 

Jyn shook her head. This was not the right time to drift to the fantasies she tried so hard not to let interrupt at times like this, times when she needed to focus most. He was there, by her side, whenever there was trouble, and that was more than anyone had done for her before. She’d have to let that marinate somewhere in the back of her mind, while she tackled the more important subject at hand.

 

The entirety of the T-47 shook. It could mean only one thing. All Jyn had to do was twist her neck slightly to the left, and she saw the goliath foot of an AT-AT settle mere yards away from their craft. They would have to move quickly if they were going to make it out of there. She could already hear Cassian unbuckling his restraints, and moved to do so herself. Still, as she removed herself from the safety constraints, she couldn’t help feeling that twinge of stubbornness, the disappointment that made it hard to simply run away without winning something.

 

A few minutes before their crash, Jyn had seen Luke Skywalker run from his own crashed speeder, and right up underneath the belly of one of the AT-ATs. He had used his hoist cable to attach himself to the machine, and somehow managed to get a detonator inside. It brought the entire AT-AT down in a matter of seconds.

 

Well, maybe Jyn didn’t have a lightsaber, or a mastery of the Force she hadn’t seen since Chirrut, but she didn’t see why that she stop her. If Luke could do it, she was certain she could pull it off, too. While Cassian started off in the direction of the other regrouped squadron members, Jyn instead bolted off in the direction of the AT-AT that threatened to crush their speeder.

 

“Jyn? What are you doing?” Cassian’s voice called from behind her. She could already hear his heavy footsteps in the snow as he took off in pursuit. She had to smile to herself--even when he didn’t understand her, he didn’t hesitate to follow for a second. This was why they worked so well together. This was why she loved him.

 

She didn’t bother taking the time to explain the plan to him. He would figure it out for himself soon enough. Instead, she searched her utility belt for her own hoist cable, and got it ready to set off as soon as she was in position. Seconds after she had reached the underside of the Imperial Walker, hoist cable aimed, Cassian came up beside her, his own hoist cable already drawn and aimed. In unison, they shot them off, holding on tight as they shot through the air, the bitter cold, dry air of Hoth burning against her skin. She had to clench her eyes tightly shut to keep them from watering over. 

 

It wasn’t until they reached the top (or, rather, bottom, as it were) that she realized the inherent flaw in her plan.

 

“What do you plan on doing?” Cassian asked as he steadied himself from the Walker’s abrumpt movements.

 

Jyn didn’t know the answer to that. When Luke did this, she knew he had his lightsaber to create an opening. Jyn didn’t have anything like that. But there had to be a way inside. She searched; Cassian, as if reading her thoughts, began to do so as well.

 

“There,” he pointed out suddenly. She followed the direction his finger pointed in, and yes, sure enough, there was a safety door. Cassian pulled his blaster from his side and shot at the lock. As soon as the smoke cleared, Jyn moved towards it, kicking it open with one leg. Then she crawled inside, Cassian in tow. 

 

The interior of the Walker was far quieter than the battle waging on around them outside. As she and Cassian hid, trying to gather together some semblance of a plan as they pressed against a wall to stay out of sight, Jyn swore she could practically hear Cassian’s heart beating. It worried her somewhat, paranoid that if she could hear it, then surely the Imperial crew they were trying to take by surprise would hear it as well. But she could hear the murmur coming from the cockpit. Though she could just make out a few words of their conversation as they sussed out what the blast that had been Cassian’s blaster creating an entrance could be, she was at least able to gather that they still didn’t know they were onboard.

 

She could feel Cassian’s eyes on her. Wordlessly, she turned and met them.  _ What are we going to do?  _ They asked her without even having to utter a word.

 

She gave a slight shake of her head, and looked away. She was just making this up as she went along. Surely, Cassian had to know her well enough to know that’s what she was doing. 

 

Before either of them got the chance, the Walker gave a sudden lurch. Jyn and Cassian clung to each other for balance, but it wasn’t enough. Judging by the frantic voices coming from the cockpit, Jyn was barely able to piece together what was happening. As the entire machine dipped forward in a fall, she understood that she hadn’t succeeded at all. Another member of the Rogue Squadron had hit it instead.

 

“We’ve got to get out of here,” Cassian said frantically. They looked at each other, realizing that their only escape was now a steep climb above them. Jyn felt that determination rise in her again, that same one that had gotten her out of their speeder earlier; it was the same determination that saw her through all these situations.

 

Working as one, she and Cassian sprang into action. Together, they scrambled up the tilted floor the best they could, then used their hoist cables for the rest of the way. Cassian pushed her out the trapdoor first, before quickly following her. 

 

“We’ll have to jump,” he said, once they were back outside, clinging to the underside of the Walker. Jyn could see he was right--the machine was mere seconds away from crashing, and then it would only smoke and melted metal, and not a single soul left alive. As she was working up the courage to make the leap, she felt his hand slip into hers. She looked over at him, their eyes meeting, and in them she found the bravery she needed. With a nod and a deep breath, and no time for second guessing, they jumped.

 

It wasn’t as harsh an impact as it had been in the speeder. But it took the breath out of them both just the same. At the same time, they could feel it in the air, the heat, the electricity as the AT-AT crashed to the ground. There was no one anyone on board would survive. Jyn and Cassian ducked, covering their faces and bodies the best they could to protect themselves from the smoke and flying debris. As soon as it was safe, they were pulling each other to their feet, racing across the snowy field, their steps falling into sync with each other as they ran without either of them giving it any thought. 

 

Most of what left of the battle had moved away from them by now, so it was relatively easy dodging hits. They made their way to where the rest of the Rogue Squadron was regrouping before they fled the planet along with the rest of the Rebel Alliance. But just before they reached the group, as they passed behind a large snow drift that obscured them from view, Cassian stopped them in their tracks, and pulled Jyn to him for a kiss.


End file.
